A World Apart
by missfrizzle12
Summary: This is my alternate ending for TMM...i'm sorry its taken so long for me to update. this is completely ichigokish COMPLETED oh! please read the added AN
1. transitions

AN: Hobey ho! This is hana chan, and this is my second story. I actually have this completed, but I'm not going to update it unless people actually like it. You should know that this is an alternate ending to the 7th book. Personally I think Masaya is evil! If you liked the original series, do not read this. This is kinda like the prologue and luckily, this is the only chappie that Masaya is in... grr I don't like him. Oh well. Please check out my other stories if you like this one.

"I, Masaya, solemnly swear to love..."

Ichigo couldn't hear anything else. There was a huge pounding in her ears. What was she doing here? This wasn't where her heart said she needed to be. 'I don't love him,' she realized. She was surprised to feel relieved when she came to this conclusion. Now she knew what she had to do. "Masaya, I'm... I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I thought for so long that I was in love with you, but I realize now that I wasn't. I don't love you, and you don't really love me. I'm sorry," she added, "but I have to go catch the one I do love."

With that, she rushed out the door to the café, leaving everyone gaping at the spot where she had last been.

Ichigo rushed down streets and up alleys, looking for him. Looking for any sign or trace of his pale skin, green hair, golden eyes, or elf ears. She searched for hours s the sky around her grew darker. Clouds covered the sky, and behind them hung the dark of night, making it too dark to look for Kish anymore. By this point, Ichigo was losing hope that she would ever see him again. All she wanted as to see a glance of him. Her legs began to grow weak under her. She collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk, lifting her face to search the sky for one final glance of HER Kish. She thought of him as hers, wanted him to be hers. As the scanned the sky, something hit her eye, causing her to blink. Suddenly, millions of little things began to hit her, gently. 'Rain,' she thought. And as she sat in the rain, eyes closed and face upturned, she let the tears fall. Silent tears fell for Kish, for Pudding and Tart, for everything.

As the let the tears fall, she heard someone approaching her. Afraid that it was Masaya or one of the other Mew Mews trying to make her go home, she kept her eyes shut tight. She heard the person coming closer, but not speaking.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her from behind. Warm, familiar arms. "Kitten," a warm, sweet voice said. "What are you doing out here in the rain? And in a wedding dress, no less?"

Ichigo gasped and turned around, thinking it was too good to be true. "Kish?!"

As he nodded, she buried her head into his chest and sobbed. "I ...I was... so afraid... I wouldn't ... see you... tell you..." she cried.

"Tell me what? And you didn't answer my other questions," he told her softly. He was surprised by Ichigo's actions, but he wouldn't show it. Finally Ichigo was calmed down enough to talk. "ok, here are your answers, not in the order you asked, because they all lead into each other," she told him.

"Ok, I'm waiting," he said.

"Well... let's see... I'm wearing a wedding dress because the others set up a wedding for Masaya and me."

Kish's gaze darkened noticeably. "Go on. Answer the rest of my questions."

"Ok, well, Masaya and I were saying our vows when I realized that I was standing up there with the wrong guy. So I came out here, looking for the one I should have been sharing it with." Kish's expression turned more hopeful. Ichigo went on, "While I was out here looking for him, it began to rain." Ichigo paused.

Kish hardly dared speak. "That leaves one question unanswered..."

Ichigo blushed. "Well, what I ... what I wanted to tell you was... was that you are the RIGHT guy, Kish. You should have been at the wedding, not Masaya. I... I think I love you, Kish." Ichigo turned completely red and looked down. Kish looked down too, but he was shocked and heartbroken, not embarrassed.

"Ichigo, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words. I love you, too. But... Ichigo, I have to go back to my planet. We are needed there. I came to find you so I could tell you goodbye."

Ichigo looked up and saw a single tear stream down his face. "Are serious? Are you really leaving me?"

"I'm afraid so, Kitten, I'm so sorry," he said as tears filled up her eyes. "But know that I will be watching over you wherever you go. I have my ways."

Ichigo smiled through her tears. "And I will be with you as well. Remember me always," she said as she placed her lips on his.

To Kish, this kiss was better than anything else, anywhere. Because Ichigo wsa kissing him. Willingly. He did not steal this one from her.

Finally, the two broke apart and smiled. Their smiles soon faded as Kish said, "I must go now. Pie and Tart will be waiting."

Kish's tears returned, but she held them in check. "Think of me all the time, and come back as soon as you can."

"I will. I promise. And know that no matter how much you love me, I love you more."

Ichigo almost lost it at this. "No, you don't. Now go, before this becomes any harder."

They kissed one more time and Kish floated into the air. Ichigo let her tears fall as Kish floated away from her. He turned and waved one last time, then was gone.


	2. sotired

'Six years today...' thought Ichigo. 'Six long, hard years alone... without Kish...' she sighed. So much had happened since that fateful day. Everyone had changed since the last battle... and the alien's departure. The most noticeable differences were in pudding, lettuce, and especially Ichigo.

Pudding, though still hyper and careless, would 'travel' into quiet moments y herself. She would sit and stare at the wall for about 30 seconds, then become normal again. At first, this happened about 3 times every hour, but now, they had lessened. All the Mew Mews knew what she was thinking about, but no one wanted to bring it up. But every once in a while, Pudding would glance up at the sky.

Lettuce was much the same way. She became almost unbearably quiet unless she was welcoming someone to the café. The only two people she opened up to were Ichigo and Pudding. They knew she was wishing for a love she didn't know she wanted, and Pudding and Ichigo understood this. No one else could really relate (except for Mint, but no one knew about her fancying Ryou).

Ichigo was the worst off but the least noticed by the other Mew Mews. Though no one could see it, she was exhausted emotionally and physically. She hid it well from the others, always smiling and acting normal. She refused to let anyone know how much pain she was going through, so she pretended to be fine. She pretended to be cheerful, but her eyes had lost their sparks. She pretended to eat, but she was really stuffing food into napkins and throwing it away. She pretended to have constant energy, but in reality, she got little sleep and worked herself until she was dizzy during the day. She admitted it to herself she was dying without Kish.

All the Mew Mews had just finished a grueling rush period at the café. All were exhausted, so they all pulled chairs from the nearest table and sat down. The day had gone well so far. Those who were still in school had had good days. Pudding had only "disappeared" once today, and Lettuce had talked more to everyone. Ichigo was "normal". Suddenly, she felt so... tired. She collapsed into her chair and closed her eyes. 'I'm so tired... I need to take a ... long... nap,' she thought as she blacked out.

Ass soon as she fell, Ryou was at her side. He checked her pulse. "Good, she's still breathing, just unconscious. Lettuce, call an ambulance! She needs to get to a hospital so we can see what's wrong with her."

Lettuce ran for the phone, dialed, talked for a minute, and hung up. "They're coming. They'll be here as soon as they can."


	3. A Bittersweet Surprise

The ambulance pulled up three minutes later and carefully loaded Ichigo into it. Ryou was allowed to ride with her so if she woke up, there would be a familiar face. Keiichiro and the rest of the Mew Mews climbed into his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. As soon as they got there, they rushed inside to find Ryou standing there, fuming. "The beeeeep nurses won't tell me what room she's in because I'm not beep -ing family!"

No one had ever heard Ryou curse before, and if this had not been such a serious situation they would have gaped at him like fish for saying something like that.

No one knew how to get to Ichigo without calling her parents down here and worrying them. Suddenly Keiichiro got an idea. "Leave this to me."

He walked calmly over to the nurse's station and said, "I am Momomiya Keiichiro. My daughter, Ichigo, is here?"

The nurse replied, "Oh yes, sir, room 555. She should be in there now."

"Thank you so much." With that, Keiichiro walked back to the group and grinned. "Are we ready?"

The group nodded and headed to the elevator. Suddenly a voice called, "Wait!"

Everyone turned around and saw Kish! Coming towards them. Jaws drop

'What's that dirty beeeep doin' here?' Thought Ryou A/N: my, aren't we a potty mouth right now? He forced a smile and said, "Kish, good to see you, I think. Where are Pie and Tart? And how did you know where to find us?"

Kish answered, "I knew where to find you because we've been following you. We were on our way back here and I heard through my sources that something had happened to Ichigo, so we got here faster and followed you. As for Pie and Tart, they're waiting for two of you outside." He managed a small smile towards Lettuce and Pudding

The pair smiled back and as calmly as they could, walked out the door. Two pairs of arms grabbed them as soon as they stepped outside. They would have screamed, but Lettuce and Pudding both knew who was "kidnapping" them.

The arms wrapped around the two girls and embraced them in hugs. The girls returned the embrace. Pudding was ecstatic to have her "Tar Tar" with her again. Words could not describe how happy she was, so she kept silent, sharing the moment with Tar Tar.

As Lettuce fully realized what was happening and that Pie was back, tears started to fall down her face. She cried for Ichigo, for Kish, but mostly for the love that had awakened, deep inside her. She couldn't stop the tears. Pie gently wiped the tears off Lettuce's face, and she slowly stopped crying, calmed by Pie's gentle touch. "I... I missed you. So much," she whispered. "Why didn't you come say goodbye before you left?"

"I was afraid," he stated simply. "Afraid that I was not good enough for you and that you... that you wouldn't love me the way I love you."

Lettuce sighed. "I cried a lot, the day you all left. I was afraid I would never see you again and never have the chance...to do this." As she finished the sentence, she kissed Pie softly and quickly on the lips. She pulled away and smiled softly. Pie looked at her, stunned. Lettuce misinterpreted his silence and became sad. "Come on, we better go check on Ichigo." Without another word, she walked off, the others following.


	4. Together

A/N: Hobey ho!!!! Welcome to the fourth chappie of A World Apart!!! Yayy I'm so proud of myself! lol. Anyway, this might be sort of confusing. This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 3, but with different characters. So if you get confuzzled, just remember that this coincides (oooh waahooo big word) with the last chapter!!!! Now on with the story!!!

Meanwhile....

Kish and the others continued on their way after Pudding and Lettuce stepped outside. They finally found Ichigo's room after asking for help from a nurse. They quietly shuffled into the room so as to not wake her. She looked so small on the large hospital bed. Seeing her lying there, so still and sick-looking, caused Kish's fears to rise to another level. Ryou sat down gently on the bed. He carefully picked up one of her hands and gave it the tiniest of squeezes. At seeing this, Kish became extremely jealous. He felt like he needed to compete with Ryou over HIS Ichigo. "Hey, buddy, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Um, I dunno... maybe, holding her hand?" asked Ryou sarcastically.

At this, Kish snapped. He picked Ryou up by the collar of his shirt and hissed in his face, "Ichigo is MINE. I love her more than life itself and I hope she still loves me. But no matter what you touch her, you die. And I will be watching, and I know every move you make."

After hearing this, Ryou acted extremely weird and let the subject go. He knew Ichigo still loved Kish, and he wasn't going to try to get in the way of that anymore. "Fine, fine, just let me down. And she does still love you." Ryou turned away before Kish could respond.

Just then, four more people came into the room. Pudding and Tart were holding hands, Lettuce looked sad (again), and Pie looked shocked. Ryou and the Mew Mews sent questioning glances towards Lettuce and Pie, but both refused to meet anyone's eyes. Kish pulled Pie into a corner behind everyone else to get the full story. As Pie related what had happened, Kish started to understand the look on Lettuce's face. When Pie was done, Kish asked him, "And you just stood there silently?! Come on, stupid, even you know better than to do that. No wonder she looked so sad: she thought you didn't return her feelings!"

Pie gasped. "Oh crap, you don't think that's what she thinks, do you? That couldn't be farther from the truth!"

"You know that, and I know that, but she doesn't."

Pie's face turned determined. "I will talk to her as soon as we know Ichigo's okay."

Suddenly, everyone rushed to Ichigo's side: she had stirred. As everyone except Pie and Kish (who were still in conversation) crowded around, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. "Where, where am I?"

Ryou responded, "You're in the hospital. You blacked out about an hour ago. We've all been worried sick! Oh, speaking of, the doctor came in and said you haven't been eating or sleeping properly and it's gradually been killing you're body. When were you going to tell us that you weren't eating?"

Kish, hearing this, quickly pushed his way through to Ichigo's bed. He hadn't heard the doctor say this, only that he didn't know if she would be okay. "Kitten, why haven't you been eating?! And why aren't your eyes sparkling like they use to?!! What's wrong, Kitten?!"

Ichigo couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream. "Kish?!? Kish!!" she said as he nodded his head.

A/N: ok, kind of a lame chapter, but this is my story and I wrote it the way I wanted it. So there! HA! This story is going to be pretty much fluff from now on. I mean, no more interesting plot. Just happiness. At least in my opinion. If you want a second opinion, ask chocolateistheworld. So until next chapter, we're done.

Hana-chan


	5. Long Waits

A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to A World Apart ch. 5!!! I am sooo stupid! I have been forgetting to put in a disclaimer. Please don't sue! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or Kish, much to my chagrin... Oh well! Anyway, I wanted to thank all my reviewers, especially Amme Moto: you are so awesome thank you so much for your reviews!!!! I hope this story is satisfying!

And now, on with the story!!

She pulled him to her and cried into his chest. He put his arms around her and held her tight. She cried harder and refused to let go of him. Kish was surprised by her actions. He knew she had thought she loved him but that was six years ago and her feelings might have changed.

As Kish and Ichigo embraced, everyone else smiled and walked quietly out of the room.

Ichigo finally stopped crying but still held Kish close. It almost seemed as if she was afraid he would leave again if she weren't physically holding him here. The two let a moment of silence ring in the air, and then Kish said, "I missed you terribly."

"Oh Kish," Ichigo cried. "I missed you more than you can imagine! It was like I couldn't do anything without you. I didn't want to eat or sleep so to get my mind off you, I worked harder than ever. I guess that's why I got sick."

"I'm sorry Kitten!! I'm so sorry I didn't come back sooner! But we had an obligation to our people. And you must know that a part of me died when I left you. I had major depressions so often when I was at home. It seemed like I was constantly in a state of misery and I couldn't get out. I was miserable without you, too."

"Kish, I have to ask... I know what you just said pretty much answers my question, but I need to hear it directly from your mouth. Kish... do you still... love me?"

Kish couldn't believe she had to ask that. "Of course I still love you! More than anything! More than life itself. Ichigo, you are why I kept living while I was back home. The hope of coming back to you kept me going. I love you so much, Ichigo. And now, I need to ask you a question. Do you, in return, still love me?"

Ichigo blushed and nodded. "Yes Kish, I do. I waited for you for six years. You are the only one I want, only one I need. Only you."

Kish smiled a smile so wide Ichigo thought it would stretch his face. "Good. That's what I needed to hear. Then Ichigo Momomiya, will you marry me?"

Ichigo gasped. What was he thinking? How could they get married? She knew one thing, _she _couldn't. "Oh Kish. I'm so, so sorry, but I can't. I have to say no."

"Wha- why?" Kish managed. "I thought you just said you love me!"

"I did, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I'm not ready yet. I don't want to get married right out of high school. I want to go to college and get a real job before we get married."

Kish had to make sure of something. "You said, 'before _we_ get married.' So you do know that one day, you want to be my wife?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, that's what it means. I said I wanted no other man and I meant it. I want to marry you one day, Kish, just not yet. Ask me again in four and a half years and my answer probably will have changed."

Kish sighed. "Alright, I can live with that."

A/N: ok, like I said, this is a pretty sappy story. I've got maybe 2 or 3 chapters left. At the most, four. Aah. I'm so glad this story is coming to an end. I have started a sequel, but I wont start posting it until I have it completely written. I figured I could let you know now so after this story is finished, you wont get on my case. If you even care. Oh well. I've had a lot of fun with this story, whether you people like it or not!!!! Bwahahahaha


	6. resolutions and first kisses

A/N: Hi everyone! This is Hana-chan! Welcome to Chapter 6 of A World Apart. Wow. I never thought I'd end up posting this story. Go figure, eh? Anyway, I found the rest of the story (over half of it fell out of my spiral notebook) so I have a few more chapters than I thought. Oh yes, if there are a few grammatical errors or misspellings, I apologize; I am talking to my friends online as I type. Oh yes again, this chapter is supposed to be happening at the same time as Chapter 5. so if it confuses you, I'm sorry. And now, on with the story!

MEANWHILE:

Pie grabbed Lettuce's arm as the left Ichigo's room. "We need to talk. Now."

Lettuce turned sadness-filled eyes towards him. "No we don't."

"Yes we do," Pie insisted. "Please just come with me for a few minutes. I need to explain something."

Lettuce relented. "Fine."

Pie pulled her down an empty hallway. He found an unoccupied room and pulled her inside. "I need to talk to you about what happened earlier.'

"There's nothing to say.

"Yes there is. I know why you're angry with me, and I understand. But you misunderstood the situation."

"Oh really."

"Yes really. See, the reason I didn't kiss you back earlier wasn't because I don't love you. It was because I was stunned. I didn't think anyone would ever love me. Especially you. I'm so plain, so boring, and so stupid. But you... you are kind, and so beautiful. I always figured that Ryou or somebody interesting would win your affections. Not me. But when you said earlier you cried for me, I found that you could love me, and you did. Lettuce, I have loved you since the first day I saw you, and as much as I hate to admit to doing this, since the first time I tried to kill you. "This got a small laugh out or Lettuce. "I have loved you and I always will. But I still don't think I'm good enough for you."

"Pie, don't you see, you are! I love you so much and to me, you are perfect and I am boring. So don't ever think that you're not good enough for me, or I will be thinking the same thoughts about me. You are good enough for me." And with that, Lettuce kissed Pie again. This time, however, Pie reacted and kissed her back. His hands fell to her waist as hers twined around his neck. They deepened the kiss but finally broke away. "Thank you," Pie whispered in her ear.

"For what?" asked Lettuce.

"For loving me," he replied as he kissed her one more time.

TO TART AND PUDDING:

Pudding and Tart followed what was left of the group (Pie and Lettuce had disappeared somewhere a moment before) to the waiting room. Pudding collapsed into a chair and closed her eyes. Tart, afraid she was going to end up like Ichigo, grabbed her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back as he said, "Maybe I should take you home. You look exhausted, and if you're not careful, you'll end up like Ichigo. Besides, I wanna talk to you."

Pudding slowly picked herself up, acting as if she was...pudding. "That's fine. I don't think Ichigo will need me tonight. I have a feeling a certain green-haired alien will be here to keep her company."

Tart smiled and put his arm around her to hold her up. "Well, let's get you home. Where is that exactly?"

"Oh... I'm living with Ichigo right now actually. And Lettuce. We have our own place. We kind of... bonded, I guess you could say, after the three of you..."

"After we left," Tart said, pain evident in his voice. "Which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. But anyway, just tell me where to go as we walk."

Pudding started off the conversation. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"Well, honestly I knew that if I came back and said goodbye, I would never be able to leave you here."

"Turn here. But, you still could have left a note or something. I was miserable when I found out you had gone. The only thing I had to remember you by was my memories of you. Actually, I cried for you. Sometimes things would get so hard, and I would cry. I really missed you a lot."

"You did? I would have thought you would have been glad to see me go, considering how I kept treating you."

"No! I could never be happy that you left me! And I knew, even when you were mean to me that you were really sweet underneath. Especially that time you saved me even though I was your hostage that you were going to kill. The truth is, I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to get to know both sides of you. And as I slowly got to know you- turn right- I realized that..." Pudding trailed off.

"That what?" Tart asked, hope in his voice.

"That I love you. I have since I met you and I always will. Turn." Pudding looked down at the sidewalk and blushed.

Tart didn't know what to say. "Pudding..."

She looked up to find him in front of her, his face inches from hers. "What?" she whispered.

"I love you too. I thought about you all the time. I was a walking depression without you," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was short. Neither knew what to do. They smiled at each other as they broke apart. It was the first kiss for both teenagers.

A/N: wow. Chapter took me forever to type up. sighes and now I have a one-shot I need to type up. grrrr. Anyway, please review, and I might post another chapter.


	7. sleeping soundly

A/N: Hi everyone! I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner. I've been so busy writing for my editor, I haven't had time to post anything. But she finally let me take a break from her story (while she works on mine) so I'm ok. ANYWAY! Here's chapter seven of A World Apart! Enjoy! **Disclaimer:** me no own, you no sue.

Tart and Pudding ended up coming back to the hospital (after resting some, Pudding couldn't stop worrying about Ichigo). After it was decided that Ichigo and Kish had been left alone long enough, the group went back upstairs. They entered the room to find Ichigo and Kish asleep on her bed. Kish had his arm around Ichigo and both had small smiles on their lips. At seeing this, everyone but Ryou smiled. Ryou clenched his fists and tried to keep an angry scowl off his face.

Mint timidly reached up and put a comforting hand on his arm. Ryou looked down at her and smiled. He slowly relaxed and lost his angry look. He took Mint's hand and the pair led the way out of the room.

Tart and Pie were walking Lettuce and Pudding home, silently contemplating where they were going to stay. Their space ship (a/n: woo that sounds sci-fi) had broken down and locked them outside it. They had no idea where they were going to stay.

The group reached the apartment in silence. The couples kissed, then Tart and Pie started to walk away.

Lettuce spoke up. "Could… could you please stay? I…I'm almost afraid if you leave, you'll never come back. So please, stay with us. Just for tonight."

Pudding piped up, "Please Tar Tar? Please Pie? Besides, since Ichigo's not here, we need some protection." This was a complete lie, but if it would keep Pie and Tart here, she would pretend it was true.

Pie and Tart looked at each other. The same thoughts were going through their minds. "Well, I guess if you need us, we could stay," Pie answered for them.

Lettuce threw her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're staying with me. Thank you," she said. "Now come on, let's head inside. We can watch some movies or something."

The four teens entered the apartment and went over to the stack of movies to decide which one to watch.

"Ooh oh oh! Let's watch this one," said Pudding, excitedly pointing to _The Princess Bride_ (a/n: I don't know if that's correct or w/e, but for this sure it is! lol) "It's perfect! And Pie and Tart NEED to see it!"

Pie and Tart shrugged. "Whatever is fine with us."

The four settled down in front of the TV with pillows and blankets. Lettuce leaned on Pie while Pudding snuggled up to Tart. They started the movie and turned their attention to it. Before they knew it, the group had fallen asleep in front of the television, the man in black still challenging Vezzini. (a/n: yayy I love that movie. Ok, the next part is the next morning, so sorry if it confuses you)

Lettuce drifted back into consciousness to feel something warm all around her. She slowly opened her eyes to something she wasn't expecting. She was pulled tight against Pie, right up against him. His arms were wrapped around her and his chin was resting on the top of her head. He apparently felt her eyes on him. He slowly groaned and pulled her tighter. "Don…wanna get up…" he mumbled. Lettuce giggled, which caused him to fully wake up. His eyes widened as he became fully alert. Lettuce shyly kissed him on the cheek. Pie smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Lettuce replied. The two continued to make small talk in hushed tones (a/n: ooh fancy) until Lettuce asked, "Do you think we should wake up pudding and Tart?"

The pair untangled themselves and sat up to look at the younger teens, only to find them in a similar position. Tart was holding Pudding extremely protectively, almost as if he would never let go. Pudding was snuggled inside his arms with a small smile on her lips.

"Yea, sure, we can get 'em up. Cover your ears," Pie whispered, an evil grin on his face. Before Lettuce could ask what he was going to do, he yelled as loud as he could, "WAAAKE UUUUP!"

Tart and Pudding mumbled and groaned until they realized what position they were in. They let go of each other, sat up, and blushed. Lettuce and Pie just laughed, not disclosing the fact that they had been in a similar position a few moments before.

A/N: yayy I finally got this story updated! This was the second to last chapter, so the next one is the final one. I have started on the sequel, but it's not very good and I haven't gotten very far….OH WELL! I'm going to post some Fruits Basket things at the moment, or I would type up the final chapter. Sorry!


	8. not leaving

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating! I have no good excuse… except that I'm lazy... I'm so sorry! This is the last chapter to A World Apart…I don't think there will be a sequel unless one is asked for… so probly not…this is probly the most stupid chapter in the story. Basically I just had to end it. I had no new ideas for this one, and just had to finish it…anyway. Here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Ichigo and Kish:

Ichigo felt very warm. She never wanted to move. But she felt someone tapping her. "Ugh…Why do I have to get up now? Its to early!"

She slowly opened her eyes and found out why she was so warm. Kish had wrapped his arms around her and she was pressed up against him. She smiled, but that quickly faded. The doctor was leaning over them with a large scowl on his face.

Kish groaned while the doctor tapped his shoulder. He pulled Ichigo tighter, then opened his eyes. 'What's going on?"

The doctor said angrily, "You're not supposed to be here, kid. I don't know who let you stay, but you gotta get out."

Ichigo got a scared look on her face. "Please, don't make him leave. I…I need him to stay. If he doesn't stay then…then I wont eat."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "You wont eat? Why should I let him stay? Why do you need him here?"

Ichigo nodded. "I will refuse to eat if you make him leave. I will slowly die. I need him here because if he leaves I'm afraid he'll leave forever. I love him, please don't make hi go."

Kish squeezed her hand as the doctor sighed. "Alright…he can stay until you're dismissed. Which is actually why I came in here. As long as you rest, sleep, and _eat_, you can go home. I'm assuming _you _will hold her to this?" he asked Kish as Ichigo nodded.

"Of course. She will get better soon," he replied, looking pointedly at Ichigo.

"Alright, then as soon as you sign out you two are free to go."

"Thank you so much. And I'm sorry for being trouble," Ichigo said happily.

The doctor just smiled on his way out.

Ichigo signed out and took Kish to the apartment. She unlocked the door and found a surprise. Tart and Pudding were cooking in the kitchen while Lettuce and Pie did whatever they could to help. However, everyone stopped and stared as Ichigo and Kish entered, Kish's arm supporting her around the waist.

Lettuce and Pudding rushed to Ichigo. "Ichigo! You're okay! You had us so worried! If you EVER stop eating, we will force food down your throat!"

Pie and Tart stood there, mouths open. Who knew Lettuce could yell, much less that loudly?

Ichigo smiled. "You don't have to worry. As long as Kish is here, I'll be fine. And I have a feeling he's not leaving again. But…Hey! What are you doing here? I mean, Pie and Tart. Did you guys stay here last night with Lettuce and Pudding?"

The four glanced at each other. What could they say that wouldn't give Ichigo and Kish the wrong impression? Finally Pie responded, "Yea, the girls asked us to stay with them last night to protect them from…whatever."

"You didn't do anything to them, did you?" asked Kish. Even though he knew that Pie and Tart wouldn't do anything, he felt like he should be a big brother to Lettuce and Pudding.

"Of course not! How could you think that!" Tart asked, turning red. Quick glances at each other decided that they would omit how they fell asleep.

"Kish, why are you acting like an older brother? In the end, it's their choice. However, if you two" she looked at Pie and Tart, "have done anything to my sisters, I will have to kill you."

"N-No, we didn't do anything, we swear! Now can we please change the subject?" asked Pie.

"Sure. Hey, what's for lunch? I'm starved!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Kish smiled at this comment. Her eyes we back to their normal selves. He knew she would be better soon. And he would make sure of it. He wasn't going anywhere. For a long, long, time.

A/N: And there you have it! The conclusion to A World Apart. I hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks to all of you who read it. I really appreciate the reviews I got from you. If anyone would like a sequel, I may come up with one, but that depends! So, this is hana-chan who FINALLY FINISHED HER STORY!


	9. Authors Noteplease read!

Hey everybody! This is Hana-chan. I'm here to let everybody know that I need inspiration for a sequel. Anyone have any ideas? If you do, I'd be uber greatful. If I can a good idea, I'll start to work on a sequel! Also, I'm trying to come up with a new pen name, as I'm totally sick of this one. So…just be looking for that, incase I do come up with a sequel. So! This is Hana-chan signing out for now! Thanks for checking this!


End file.
